falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fluster (Guise of Chaos)
|race = Pegasus |sex = Mare |family = Flurry - Sister |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Grey. Left eye hidden behind an eye-patch. |mane = Brown |coat = Grey |accessories = Several pouches |cutie mark = Cut off by Flurry}} Fluster is a scavenger and formerly a resident of Underhoof. Her salvaging and trading helps to keep Underhoof alive and she is a greatly valued citizen of the underground settlement. She hires Ashred and Ripple as bodyguards. History Backstory Fluster and her sister Flurry are twin daughters born to pegasus parents that chose to live on the surface. Flurry grew up jealous of her sister, becoming sadistic over time and cutting her sister, scarring her coat heavily. Flurry killed their father at some point and Fluster eventually escaped her sister who presumed she was dead. Present Day Ashred and Ripple encounter Fluster in Underhoof where she accompanies them on a trip to clear out a large nest of feral ghouls commonly called gnashers on account of the gnashing sounds they make. Fluster follows Ashred and Ripple to the surface after they have finished their work. Fluster accompanies Ashred and Ripple after she hires them as bodyguards, seizing the opportunity to acquire more valuable stock to trade. Fluster stays with the group after their second trip to Underhoof, upon Ripple's return from the Stadium. The group passes through a dead forest, where a Timberwolf pack drags Fluster off to their cave/den. Fluster is rescued and she adopts a surviving pup from the pack, naming it Fern. When the group arrives at Orchard, Fluster avoids capture by the Steel Rangers and assists Ripple in killing the Paragon Holepunch. Soon afterwards, her abusive sister Flurry now a Paragon, torments her sister and proposes an ultimatum. Flurry leaves, telling Fluster to stay alive. Traits Appearance Fluster typically wears a heavy set of robes to cover her scarred body. Beneath them, she wears a series of puches and bags which she stores loot and tradeable goods that the group finds on their travels. Fluster wears an eye-patch to cover the one that was taken by Flurry. Personality Fluster is a shy pony who normally doesn't involve herself in the groups conversations. She is quite skittish and appreciates kind ponies, like Ripple. Fluster generally avoids combat, using her size and stealth to avoid detection. She is mentally scarred by her treatment at the hooves of her sister and has a phobia about ponies seeing her heavily scarred body. She has taken a liking to a small Timberwolf pup which she has taken as a pet and has quickly become attached to. She shows great trust in the animal, hiding it in one of her pouches to protect it whilst they were in Orchard. Abilities Fluster has a good eye for valuable salvage and loot. She is a very savvy trader, capable of getting good deals and bargains. She is also incredibly stealthy, able to avoid detection and disappear silently. Relationships Ripple: Fluster trusts Ripple to protect her and views him as a good pony, encouraging him during his time of uncertainty when he had a fight with Ashred. Ashred: Fluster gets on well with Ashred and views him as trustworthy and honourable. She got upset with him when he fought Ripple and seems to be upset that the two were fighting. Ivory: 'Fluster has a good friendship with Ivory. The two mares seem to get along very well and are seen together during their time in Underhoof. 'Shade: Shade and Fluster seem to get along rather well, after Shade realizes that Fluster isn't interested in a relationship with Ripple. Fern: She is very attached to the small Timberwolf Pup, especially since its family were killed to save her. She has been shown playing with it and feeding it meat. Flurry: Fluster is terrified of Flurry, having lived in fear of her for years and suffered numerous physical abuses at her hooves. Category:Characters Category:Guise of Chaos Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies